SPEW
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: You know what makes a first kiss, a first kiss? Read this ficlet to find out about Ron and Hermione's.


S.P.E.W.

a.k.a.

_Spew_

_This is a short fiction, about Ron, and Hermione. This is how they get together in their 7th year, enjoy!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Ron Weasley. He was fighting terribly with his crush, Hermione Granger, about her S.P.E.W. organization again.

"FOR THE TEN MILLIONTH TIME, RON! IT'S NOT _SPEW_ IT'S SOCIETY FOR THE PROTECTION OF ELFISH WELFARE! shouted back Hermione in the Weasley's kitchen.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING ALL WINTER BREAK!" roared Harry, who just entered the kitchen.

"Harry!" said Hermione desperately. "Will you tell him to stop calling it _spew?"_

Harry smirked at Ron.

"Ron, come here, let's leave Hermione alone for a while…we should er…talk about the Cannons…" said Harry offhandedly. Harry led Ron out of the kitchen, and they went up the stairs to his bedroom. Harry grabbed Ron's shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, where he sat there, clueless.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" asked Ron.

"Why can't you just kiss Hermione?" asked Harry, in a casual way, plopping down on one of Ron's wooden chairs.

"Just…what?"

They glared at each other.

"You know what I'm talking about mate."

"I—oh…"

There was a long pause.

"She's downstairs in the kitchen, if I put out a few pots and pans on your kitchen floor, then she won't notice them, she'll trip over them, and you'll just _have_ to catch her. And then, you drop it."

"I've never heard you talk like this." Ron's face was growing white. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can! I've heard you talk about her for such a long time now, well now you can shut up about kissing her, and get the…the…_experience_."

Ron looked at his feet. "I'm not good enough for her."

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. "Of course you're good enough for her! How could you not be? This is _fate_ Ron! And…and you know it!"

"Because…because I'm…I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm probably not handsome enough for her anyways!"

"Just try…ok Ron…just _try_!"

"No."

"Yes. Now follow me, come on." Harry grabbed Ron's hand, and pulled him out of his room and down the steps.

"I can't do this…" said Ron under his breath.

"Yes, you can!" whispered Harry. "Now…_Accio Metal Saucepan!"_ a silver colored saucepan came floating out of the bottom kitchen cupboards. Harry caught it, and carefully placed it on the floor. They heard footsteps coming from the Weasley's living room.

"Hermione!" whispered the frantic Ron. He looked at Harry, who gave him a thumbs up and swept out of the room.

"Hi Ron!" said Hermione, entering the kitchen. "What's this saucepan doing on the floor? I thought your mum cleaned up all her dishes. Oh, well, let me get it."

Thinking fast Ron said, "No, er…let me get it…" They bent down at the exact same time, and touched the pan at the same time. They looked up at each other. "Er…" said Ron anxiously. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. "Er…Hermione?"

"Um…yes?" Hermione bit her lip.

"I…er…" he looked into her eyes, which seemed to him at that very moment; the most beautiful color of hazel color he'd ever seen. They stood up, still holding hands. Ron didn't have to say anything, but Hermione was the one doing the talking.

"I want to say…that I've had a crush on you since I met you on that train…" Hermione started. She said it all rather slowly, considering that she usually talked in a fast manner.

"I've crushed on you since you saved me back there when I fell off that porcelain horse as a knight…you know when Harry got…that…Sorcerer's…Stone…"

Hermione giggled.

"I would…"

"Yes?"

"I would…very like to…er…kiss you now…" started Ron.

"Me too."

Ron moved closer to Hermione. She put her hands around his neck. Ron felt her lips lock with his.

"S-P-E-W…" said Hermione through Ron's mouth, not bothering to pull away.

"That's the reason why we're kissing right now…isn't it?" Ron said through her mouth. Hermione pulled away and giggled. "I didn't want that to end," said Ron.

"Awwwwww…" Ron heard the entire Weasley family and Harry behind him, as well as Lupin and Tonks. They laughed.

"I s'pose that what makes first kisses great, huh Hermione?" said Tonks, from the other side of the kitchen. Hermione saw Ron's ears turn scarlet with embarrassment. Hermione only giggled, but Ron took that as a sign to kiss her again.

Through her mouth, Ron murmured, "I love you, Hermione."


End file.
